


SHKLANCE WEEK

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: SHKLANCE WEEK





	1. Seperation/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THIS FUCKING ROLLERCOASTER OF ME TRYING MY BEST TO GET IT DOWN IN MY UNSTABLE LIFE OF LIVING MOSTLY IN HOTELS AND CONSTANTLY ON THE MOVE WHEN WILL MY STATIONARY FEELINGS RETURN FROM THE WAR

            “Shiro, are you sure that his mission is supposed to be over by now? I don’t see blue anywhere.” Keith mumbled looking around the hangar with a strange sense of apprehension that even Shiro was beginning to feel as the red paladin paced around like a caged animal. It had been a few days since their boyfriend left to go take care of a diplomatic mission by himself (allura had said that he was specifically needed because of his ties to the blue lion, the rest couldn’t stand the underwater pressure like she could.) and both Keith and Shiro were antsy about their boyfriend making it back safe and sound, though Keith was the one that seemed to show it more than the black paladin. If it were a carpet, Keith would have already walked holes in it from Shiro’s perspective, and as he was about to say something, a roar was heard, and both heads snapped up to see blue descending into her spot in the hangar, Keith diving out of the way as she landed and crouched down, opening her mouth to reveal-

            “Hey, guys, I’m back!” Lance called through the mouth, not even halfway out. “I got lost a few times, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- WHoAH!” Keith had already launched himself at Lance, the blue paladin barely managing to keep himself up as the grip around his neck got tighter and tighter until Lance nearly couldn’t breathe. “Chr-Keith!” He wheezed, barely getting an affirmation grunt from the red paladin. “Choking, not breathing!” Reluctantly, Keith pulled away, eyes not meeting Lance’s as the taller boy rubbed his neck with a wounded look in his eyes. “You don’t have to be so mean about it, Keith. I wasn’t gone that long.” He looked over to Shiro, who had stayed away for a while, and his smile faded. “Shiro?” He almost didn’t see it coming with the amount of speed that Shiro had, rushing into him and giving him a bone crushing hug that seemed to rattle his bones. “ _Fuck_.” He wheezed, slapping Shiro’s back and half hugging him at the same time. “What is _wrong_ with you two? What happened while I was gone to turn you two into clingy puppies? Not that I’m complaining.”

            “I don’t think you know how long you were actually gone. Time travels differently at that planet.” Shiro’s words were soft in his ear, but made Lance pause. “You were supposed to be gone for a day.”

            “I was!” Lance protested, and Shiro shook his head.

            “Lance, their days are the equivalent to one earth week. Keith and I were worried _sick_.” Lance’s eyes widened as he looked over Shiro’s shoulder, finally seeing the slumped look of Keith Kogane, fearless red paladin and most impulsive hothead of them all, slumped slightly and gripping his left arm with his right hand, not looking at the two hugging. “We missed you.”

            Lance blinked as Shiro pulled away slightly, still not meeting his eyes as the black paladin stepped back, the look of slight ashamedness appearing on his face. “Oh.” He murmured. “Oh.” He said as he stepped towards the two of them. _“Oh.”_ He mumbled as he threw his arms over the two of them, pulling them tightly into him. One pair of hands went around Lance’s waist and another pair went around both him and Keith, bundling the three of them up together like a penguin cuddle pile. The thought made him laugh, and soon the two semi-smothering him seemed to relax too, and for a single moment, everything seemed to be alright.

            “I’m back, guys!”


	2. Movie/Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie/Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO LOVES GHOSTBUSTERS AND NOBODY CAN DISSUADE ME OR CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE

            “I am _not_ watching Sharknado, Lance.” Keith crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the petulant stare that the blue paladin was leveling at him. “That is literally the worst movie the early 2000’s had to offer. I refuse.”

            “What- It’s not the _worst_ movie!” Lance snapped back, his pout making room for his new scowl at the insult to his favourite trashy movie. “Don’t you remember that movie sausage party? _That_ one fucking sucks.”

            “It-what- It does _not!_ ” Keith blurted out, eyes wide. “It doesn’t suck at all! It was funny and in a good kind of gorey! Like with food, not with people!”

            Lance rolled his eyes. “It was the cause of Hunk’s nightmares for weeks! All he could say was ‘lettuce’ and ‘twinkies’ over and over again! If _food_ upsets Hunk that much, I can’t even begin to imagine watching it with you!”

            “Okay, so.” Shiro suddenly appeared in the room, eyes practically sparkling. “You guys will never guess what I found.” The two other paladins looked up to their leader, who held a bowl of popcorn in one hand, and Ghostbusters in the other. “I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” He practically vibrated, thrusting out the movie to Keith, who furrowed his brow in confusion. “We’re watching this tonight. No arguments.”

            “Wait, why?” Lance whined, and Keith shot him a look as he began hooking up the altean movie cinema, the projector slowly descending from the ceiling and starting up, just as slow as the human projectors back on earth. “The movie wasn’t good, the first one was better.” Keith was inserting the disc as Lance pouted at him, and Shiro furrowed his brow before picking Lance up in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “What-Shiro!” He yelled, wiggling his legs and arms before he was thrown onto the squishy couch. “Don’t manhandle me!”

            “Shut up, you like it.” Keith retorted, making Lance flush up to his ears as Shiro flopped down next to him. “And besides, it’s not like we won’t be watching your abomination of a bad movie next weekend anyway, you know? So just wait your turn and let Shiro have his fun.” Lance puffed out his cheeks, and Keith rolled his eyes as the room darkened. The movie began to play, and Lance was about to say something when there was the sound of shifting and his legs being pushed apart, making him gasp slightly as Keith made himself comfortable leaning between his thighs, one hand on his hip and the other on his-

            “You should watch the movie.” Keith murmured as he pulled Lance’s zipper down with his teeth, calloused hands smoothing the fabric as much as pulling it down. Lance hated to admit it, but he was already twitching in his boxer shorts, breath slightly hitched. The ghostbusters theme song playing loudly in the background should not have the effect of making his breath hitch and face flush, as if they were in an earth cinema, and the thrill of there being a chance of getting caught only made the situation seem even more electric. He shuddered softly and was about to speak when a cool metallic hand whirred over his mouth, stifling his noise. Shiro’s soft shushing sound had a low tremble work its way through him. “It’s Shiro’s favourite movie.” Keith murmured as he gently pressed his fingers onto Lance’s arousal, eyes lidded and lips red from being bitten in anticipation. “Don’t try and interrupt too much. You can be quiet, right?” There was a challenge in those words, and all three of them knew it. The movie was loud, but if Lance couldn’t control his voice, he could be louder.

            Lance narrowed his eyes, spread his legs even farther, and made a _do it_ face. He was known for taking challenges to a whole new level, and judging by the excited look on Keith’s face, he didn’t mind at all.


	3. Snow Day/ Winter Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Experiences Snow for the first time

            Keith hadn’t expected for Lance and Shiro to personally take some time to find a planet with snow, but when he had told them he wasn’t sure what a white Christmas was they seemed shocked beyond belief, and sooner than later they were on a deserted planet absolutely blanketed with the fluffy white stuff, the atmosphere constantly producing it enough to cover the almost Christmas trees, a bright pink pine instead of the traditional green. Shiro and Lance had found parkas for all of them, and when they stepped out onto the snow, Keith could only watch with wide eyes as snow immediately began resting in Lance’s hair as he beamed, cheeks already becoming pink from the icy temperatures. The white plains around them only seemed to make Lance pop out more from his surroundings, tan face stretched in one of the widest smiles he’d ever seen on the Cuban, including the experience when they kissed for the first time. His eyes seemed to twinkle, and he held out a blue mittened hand, beckoning him with an easy smile and soft pink lips. “Come on, the snow is fine!” He shouted, waving his free hand wildly.

            Keith personally wanted to just keep staring at the vision Lance made, snow frosting the tips of his hair and making him practically glow, but he conceded and joined Lance in the snow that reached up to his knees. “Wow.” He said, eyes wide with surprise. It was… somehow a lot colder than he expected it to be. “This is really deep.”

            “Isn’t it?!?” Lance practically yelled, his voice echoing through the vastness of the untouched snow. “And check it, do you know what all of this is?” He gestured to the world around him, at the endless sea of white. “This, Keith, is Virgin snow. It’s so rare to see this much snow untouched, especially from where we all are from.” And it was true, judging by the way that Shiro was staring at the planet around them with awe before promptly sprinting through the snow as best as he could, a bright laugh making its way through his mouth before he leaped… and fell right into the snow, a small poof of snow making it airborne before Shiro’s muffled laughter could be heard. “And there he is.” Lance looked smug. “That’s _our_ boyfriend.”

            “Oh man, Keith.” Shiro hadn’t sounded this carefree before since Keith had met him, weighted down by Kerberos, and then everything after, so to see his eyes practically sparkling with excitement, grinning from ear to ear as he packed snow into a ball. Keith furrowed his brow for a little as Shiro raised it, an evil glint in his eye. “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!” Shiro yelled, throwing the ball of snow at Keith so fast he barely managed to dodge, the sound of Lance getting hit right in the face making Shiro choke back a laugh. “Lance, I’m sorry! Are you oka-”

            Lightning fast, Shiro suddenly had a face full of snow, Lance’s high pitched laugh making it to Keith’s ears. He was doubled over himself, and Keith could only watch with wide eyes as Lance smiled, his breath fogging around him like mist, like this was a mirage that only Keith could see. He blinked a couple of times before his hand found his way to Lance’s cheeks, enamored by the look of soft surprise on his face before he leaned in quietly, closing his eyes to press a kiss to his icy lips, feeling the skin rush with warmth as he wrapped another hand around his waist, tugging him closer. They stayed like that for a while before Shiro’s hand was on Keith’s chest, and he was pulled away from a now pouting Lance before being swept up in the black paladin’s arms, full lips on his own as they fell altogether, Lance next to them as Keith couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, kissing the blue paladin’s nose and murmuring soft words of thanks to the both of them, for sharing something so soft and so pure with him.

            They all got colds the next day, but none of them minded keeping each other company.


	4. Supernatural/Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets stood up. Again.

            Keith watched the stars in the sky, almost winking at him, as if this seemed to be some huge joke. Frankly, Keith wasn’t having it.

            He got stood up. Again. Some jerk (some tall, handsome, _kind_ ) jerk had told him to meet them at the edge of the woods with soft words and even softer promises that made his skin shiver oh so softly, pupils dilating and breath catching on the collar of the boy’s shirt. Rolo, he had said his name was. Like the candy. Sweet enough to give you a cavity, but left a bitter taste in his mouth as he stood alone. The wind seemed to sting his eyes as he tried not to let his insecurities crush him into dust. He should be used to the sting of being left alone, of being laughed at for being the awkward, weird, creepy kid that didn’t talk much. He should have been used to people lulling the only gay kid in their year out with false promises and words. But… Rolo had kissed him, and it felt so real, lips soft on his and hands on his waist. His eyes lowered as he bit his lip, sitting down on a log trying to force back again the tidal waves of anxiety and distress that threatened to overwhelm him every time he thought about anything that had to do with him.

            Especially himself.

            “Are you okay?”

            Keith didn’t let his head raise up, not answering and hoping the man (it sounded like a man) would just let him be by himself, as he’d always known he would be. But when a hand tapped his shoulder, He felt his whole body tense with an overload of emotions, and he snapped his head up, ready to straight up _murder_ whoever was bothering him, who the _fuck_ couldn’t tell when they were _not fucking wanted_ when his eyes widened. Standing in front of him were two boys, holding each other’s hands and looking at him with such a pity-free but concerned expressions, both pair of eyes focused on him as if he were their whole world. The one that had his hand outstretched to him, a copper skinned boy with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile directed at him, pulled his hand back, looking a little unsure of himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to startle you.” He sounded soft, a little worried. “We just wanted to know if you were alright.”

            “Yeah, nobody should be out here this time of night.” The second stranger, a Japanese man with soft silver eyes and a startling lock of white hair and scar across his nose tilted his head in a comforting manner. His right arm whirred, made up of metal as he held the others hand. “There’s some bad stuff out in these woods. Do you need a ride home? Is everything okay?”

            The way that their hands tightened in each other’s made Keith swallow weakly, trying to open his mouth to make words, but all that could come out was a weak “Ah-” as he, mortifyingly, began to cry. He was told he was a pretty crier, the way that they seemed to bubble up on his cheeks and just roll down, face not changing from its original look of surprise. “Fuck.” An alarmed noise came out of one of their mouths, and soon he was enveloped in a… hug. From two strangers. Two very happy, very much in love strangers. They had something Keith couldn’t have and the envy was too much in that one moment. He just wanted to be happy, he just wanted to have someone look at him and go _yeah, he’s mine_.

            “Shh…” The taller man held his head in the crook of his neck, gently stroking the back of his hair as Keith tried his damndest to keep his noises to himself, soaking the stranger’s black… vest thingy. Another hand, longer and thinner, was rubbing his back and providing extra warmth in the cold December air. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for what happened to you.” Keith tried to lift his head only to have it pushed down again, a look of alarm now visible on his face. Did he just… see antlers? “I’m so, so sorry that that boy did that to you. We’ll make sure that he pays for his misdeed.” He was tugged away, and everything seemed normal as his chin was tilted upward to look into what seemed to be a silver galaxy. “But Keith, we can do more than that for you.”

            “What?” He croaked, face splotchy and red from tears.

            “We can make you happy!” The brunette chimed in, scooting in so close that their thighs were touching. It was almost like he could see a flutter of wings behind this person, so bright but still not visible. “Would you let us take care of you?” a gentle hand rested on his cheek, making Keith flush as it smoothed its way down, blue eyes so, so clear, like the lake at his old orphanage. It seemed to sparkle every time Keith looked at it, and now was no different. “Please?”

            “How…” Keith swallowed slightly, trying to get his bearings. “How did you know my name? Who are you guys? What… what are you guys?” Everyone at school had known his as Kogane, but how did…

            “Oh, Keith.” A voice said softly. “Lance and I have been waiting for you for quite some time, little fox.” And suddenly everything was too real, too bright as Antlers appeared, giant white wings flapping around them and Keith suddenly feeling totally overwhelmed but in a good way, eyes widening in wonder at the spectacle that was Lance and… and…

            “Shiro?”

            Shiro smiled, not unkindly, and stood, stark white coat practically glowing. “It’s good to have you back, Keith.” Lance stood up, smiling so brightly now he outshone the moon, and Keith stood up, flashes of his mother’s eyes and Shiro’s and… And Lance, dancing on the water of the pond, just for him.

            Keith almost choked, stretching out one shaky hand, fingers trembling in the cold air. “Take me.” He whispered. “Take me home.”

            Lance and Shiro smiled, and when the two touched his hand, they disappeared, the only remaining trace of the boy were the tear tracks in the snow.


	5. Dream/Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysphoria's... Dysphoria's a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very triggering. Sorry.

            _“What the fuck do you mean, that you’re a boy?” Keith’s words rang in his ears as he was pushed back against a wall, blue eyes watering with shame as his binder was tugged at and snapped back onto his skin, leaving a stinging sensation and a small red mark, making his fists clench on the wall. “You’re a girl if I ever saw one.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Stop what?” Shiro had suddenly appeared right next to him, pressing a hand onto his stomach gently, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his shirt and dragging his human fingernails down the fabric. “Telling you the truth? We all know it. You know it. Don’t try to hide what you were born with, Lana.”_

_“That is NOT my name!” He tried to shout out, but instead it came out more as a shriek, a frightened wail that echoed behind his head and into the blurry space enclosing him. “My name is Lance. I’m as much a boy as you are.”_

_“Do you have a dick?” Keith’s voice was taunting, and Lance felt such white hot embarrassment flood him, and his chest felt like it was trying to crush into itself, destroying anything beneath it and just release him from this agonizing shame, this feeling that no matter how much he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would always be seen as a girl. There was a reason that he always chose the tall male characters in video games, why he always flocked to the men’s clothing aisle, the boyish sports and sports bras. He wasn’t a girl, even though he had their parts. He wasn’t! His breath started coming in shaky hyperventilation, and he grabbed at his own binder, trying desperately to believe it was his own skin, that he didn’t have need for it. He was a boy he was a boy he was a-_

_“What a pretty girl.” Shiro’s low rumble made him let out a shuddering breath, eyes now wet with tears as he tried to concave in on himself, curl into a little ball and maybe die down there while he was at it. “I wanna buy you a pretty dress. High heels, the works. Girls should always be pretty, don’t you think Keith?”_

_“Oh, absolutely.” Lance shuddered out a sob as he slid down the wall and hid his head in between his knees, slightly rocking back and forth as he clawed at his own skin, dying for it to come off, for this to not be real, for him to wake up alone, no breasts, nobody around her to-_

_Her_

_He just –_

_“You’re starting to realize it, right?” He couldn’t tell who was saying what, only that he was starting to crumble, starting to fall as he stared up at the two above him, eyes wide. “You understand what you are. A girl. A pretty, pretty **girl**_ **.** _”_

_She didn’t-_

_He? She?_

_What was-_

“LANCE!” Keith’s voice cried out, shattering his horrible horrible nightmare and bringing him into reality so fast he almost didn’t understand the two people hovering over him were his boyfriends. Too close, they were too close! He practically lunged away from them, grabbing at anything he could and tripping over his legs as he tried to hide himself away, hide what he was, how he wasn’t actually what he wanted so _desperately_ to be-

            “Lance?” Shiro was soft, so soft and kind as he watched from a distance the shivering form in the corner. “Are you okay? Is everything alright? What happened?”

            “I-I can’t-” Lance couldn’t seem to find words as he clutched his shirt so tightly it strained against his back. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to regulate his breathing, shrinking back when Keith appeared next to him, eyes so, so full of care that it almost made him stop and stare. “I can’t- Keith, Please-”

            Understanding dawned in Keith’s face and he plopped down, crossing his legs and leaning forward just slightly, watching Lance rock slightly with patience. “I think you’re a pretty great boyfriend.” He murmured, stretching out his hand with a soft sound of fabric shifting. “A pretty damn good pilot too, never seen a guy take to a giant space cat so fast before. And Hunk says you absolutely dominated on the basketball team. What was it, ‘Fastest guy on the court?’.” Keith smiled. “Not a lot of guys get that kind of compliment, I don’t think. It’s pretty special.”

            And Lance took a deep breath, feeling on his chest for the scars he knew were there, the slight psychosomatic sensation making his nerves ease slowly, Keith and Shiro waiting patiently for him.

            For him.

            “Are you okay now, Lance?” Shiro’s voice was soft, and Lance couldn’t help but shudder out a laugh in happiness, cheeks still wet. 

            “Yeah. Lance is fine.”


	6. Night/ Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary. What will Shiro do???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst yesterday. Wasn't feeling good BUT HERE'S MY APOLOGY

            Shiro wasn’t sure how to explain his feelings. He knew that Lance could use his words, weaving meaning into every syllable. It showed in his writing, the way that each letter curved and arched and dipped with sincerity. He creates palaces out of paragraphs, built worlds even they haven’t seen yet, making it seem so real to him, as if the place he wrote about and only he knew was only a hop, skip and a portal jump away. And the way he sang, _oh_. His voice could be so soft, and so clear. Or it could be loud, boisterous and so full of emotions and raw feeling that Shiro couldn’t breathe for a moment. And sometimes, when he thought Keith and Shiro were asleep, he would sing a soft melody, one Shiro had never heard before that haunted his dreams in the best way, the wistful melody making him hold onto Lance just a little bit tighter in the evenings, the way that darkness draped over his body almost like a blanket made Shiro unable to do anything but sigh and watch raven eyelashes flutter with his rising and falling chest.

            Keith had the gift of putting his feelings and emotions into movement. To almost everyone’s surprise, Keith was a graceful dancer, his experience switching from hip hop to ballet, Shiro once seeing him in the training deck twirling and arching, twisting his body with such a fierce look in his eyes that he knew that he couldn’t look at the red paladin’s agility and ever call it sheer talent. That was skill, hard earned and hard won. His hair would be sweaty around his face, sticking to his cheeks with how harsh his breathing was, and at one-point dancing turned to gymnastics and he flipped in the air without touching the ground, landing in a perfect split. And to top it all off, he managed to move into an upside down split, his balance perfect and impeccable, one hand supporting his body. The stars behind him in the emptiness of midnight almost made him almost seem to glow as he bent backwards, landing on his feet and laying down on the floor, sweaty and asleep in a matter of moments. Shiro loved the way that his hair fanned around him, like a black hole. Beautiful in its majesty. Get too close and you’d be crushed.

            They both seemed to move together even more incredibly than as single individuals, Lance’s vocal range reaching new heights and Keith’s movements racing to keep up in both beauty and gravity defying poses, both pairs of eyes closed, as if under a spell that nobody wanted to wake them from.

            And so: Two-year anniversary. Shiro was at such a loss, but he knew that it had to be special. Keith had given them both dance lessons, all of them getting sweaty, close in proximity and even closer in their hearts. He could still remember his hand on Keith’s thigh, Keith’s hand on Lance’s ass, and the soft movements of their hips, and the delightful laugh of the blue paladin when he blew Keith a kiss and he fell over, the sound like the wind chimes on his obasan’s house. Lance had sung for them, a song called Chandelier, and once more he sang for them as Keith gently kissed him while Shiro shifted inside of him, letting the both of them taste his sweet voice late into the evening.

            And now it was Shiro’s turn. What did he possess that they wanted? He was strong, yeah, but what kind of gift could that be? He was a good leader, but business and pleasure were two entirely different things, and he would not let it mix and affect the two warm bodies shrouded in the gracefulness of night.

            Night.

            Oh.

            He twisted out of his room, racing out to the main deck. “Coran! I have a question!”

 

            “Lance…” Shiro was softly prodding the two warm bodies snuggled on either side of his body. Keith only seemed to furrow his brow, nuzzling closer and hiding his face in Shiro’s side, making Shiro huff at the tickling motion “Keith, come on. You too, okay?”

            “mmnh…” Lance’s eyes sleepily opened, peering at the black paladin with such exhausted fondness that Shiro’s chest clenched tightly. “Shiro? What’s… Is everything okay?”

            “Yes, everything is okay.” Shiro kissed Lance’s ear, making a small huff leave the shorter male before he carefully moved and picked up Keith bridal style, the Korean man nuzzling into Shiro’s pecs. “Follow me. I wanna show you guys something.”

            “Show us something?” Lance echoed, trotting after Shiro’s smooth gait, furrowing his brow as they entered the main observation chamber, and Shiro picked up a neural transmitter, putting it on his own head. “Shiro?” He asked again, watching him close his eyes and focuse with a deep breath. He almost said something again when something bright slowly began to appear on the glass. It was fuzzy at first, pixelated, but as the seconds passed, it came into hyper clarity, and Lance could hear Keith’s breath catch at the sight.

            It was a sunrise. _Earth’s_ sunrise. The canyon caught the light brilliantly, echoing it off of the rock onto another shimmering mirage of colours until the view switched, tilting down to Shiro’s own body, right arm stretched out and fist clenched. It was almost like Lance could feel the agonized confusion rolling off of Shiro like he had all those years ago. Keith appeared in the picture, they talked ( _“It’s good to be back.”_ Keith couldn’t help but flush as he hadn’t realized Shiro’s feelings until months later.) and they headed inside. Lance watched Shiro’s eyes go down his form and back up, hand holding on a little too long to Lance’s before regretfully looking away.

            Then there were shorter flashes. Keith after the liberation of a planet, hair making it seem he was a solar eclipse, purple eyes bright with triumph. Lance beaming at Shiro, a flower crown on his head as he received a kiss from the princess of that planet. Keith and Lance together, sleeping on his bed and Shiro’s hand reaching out to gently brush back loose hair. Keith Dancing. Lance singing. Shiro watching them from afar.

            Shiro’s thoughts. _I love them. I love them. I love them._

            Before the memory could finish, Lance had already begun to litter Shiro’s lips with wet kisses, giggles making it through his huffs of air. “You sap.” He said hoarsely, cupping Shiro’s cheek. “You fucking sap.” Even Keith seemed choked up, hiding his face in the blanket he was still wrapped in. “Look what you’ve done. We’re both a fucking mess.”

            “I thought my gift couldn’t be topped.” Keith grumbled, not willing to admit that maybe his face got a little splotchy himself. “But you had to go and… and… and bring up your awful, horrible pining that we couldn’t see if it hit us in the face.” Calloused hands tightened on Shiro’s shirt, and a muffled, “I love you, Shiro.” Barely made it to his ears, and his whole face lit up. None of them had ever managed to say it before, so now…

            Now, when Lance whispered it between kisses, between soft notes of happiness that warbled like a bird’s cry, he knew that he had the best anniversary gift out of them all.

            And that he was _really_ looking forward to next year.


	7. Domestic/ Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS SO SAD BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS

                        “Keith! Shiro!” Lance’s voice echoed up the stairs of their apartment, slightly muffled by the bright blue scarf wrapped around his mouth. “It’s time to go! We’ll miss the Christmas rush!” The living room was covered in mistletoe, holly, wreaths and red and green decorations, the lights shaped like stars and everything seemed to be just… perfect. Though… one thing was missing. He stomped his boots on the carpet, getting his blood flowing as Keith and Shiro stumbled down the stairs, Shiro wearing Keith’s scarf and Keith’s hair generally being a mess and Shiro’s shirt on him, too baggy to be his or Lance’s. Neither of them met his gaze, and for good reason. Lance’s hands were on his hips. “Were you two making out again?” No answer was given, but the way that they met each other’s eyes, sly grins on their faces as they chuckled breathlessly. “And without me?” Lance pouted, putting a hand on his hip. “I’m offended! Like, a solid four percent offended.”

            Immediately, Shiro was enveloping him in a hug, kissing him so softly and warmly Lance felt like a marshmallow melting in hot chocolate. That’s what the three of them were. Keith was the candy cane, Shiro was the cocoa, and Lance were the tiny marshmallows. “You know we never exclude you out of anything, Lance.” Shiro’s breath was warm on his ears, the black parka he bore making the both of them feel warm. “I’m more than game for you to give Keith a little bit of love. You are so gorgeous together.”

            The sound of it was tempting, but Lance kissed Shiro’s temple, pulling away with his hand still in Shiro’s as the other grabbed Keith’s. “Ah, ah ah! Not yet, Takashi. We still have to go get a Christmas tree, yeah? And decorate it. It _is_ a week until Christmas.” He grinned widely as Keith’s eyes softened on Lance’s excited face. “We need to get it!!!”

            “As you wish.” Shiro murmured softly, kissing Lance once more before grabbing the car keys and opening the door for his two boyfriends, Keith kissing his neck before stepping out.

* * *

 

            Keith and Shiro seemed to both have chosen different trees, and Lance could only watch them in amusement, arms crossed, as Keith vehemently argued his tree was taller, while Shiro said his tree, though shorter would be fuller and more homey. The two went back and forth for a while, the blue paladin smiling warmly at the sight. No war, no more Galra. Now he could spend Christmas with Keith and Shiro, open presents with them, spend mornings with them, not worry about them, be able to hug them and kiss them without a care in the world. After all, Earth was their home. And home is where the heart is.

            Keith and Shiro finally agreed on a separate tree, carrying it together over their shoulders as it was wrapped and they put it on top of their car, Shiro and Lance falling asleep in the back row as Keith drove them home, eyes flickering to them every couple of seconds. Before he could get out, though, he pulled out a polaroid, snapping a photo. He would keep it with all the others, writing the date and the summary, eye crinkles from smiling making an appearance.

* * *

 

 

            Then the three of them were decorating the tree, ‘Run Run Rudolph’ playing while Shiro hung blue ornaments, Keith purple, and Lance hung the bright red ones. They had Yellow and Green, for when Hunk and Pidge got there, and Pink and Orange, For Allura and Coran to ask about over drinks in front of the fire. And when Shiro teasingly pointed up to the mistletoe Keith was under, Lance immediately stepped in, wiggling his eyebrows at Shiro before dipping a laughing Keith into a kiss before pulling him up. And then it seemed to get carried away, Kissing each other softly and languidly, knowing that there was nothing left in this universe to tear them apart as they fell asleep on the couch, Shiro’s head on Lance’s lap and Keith breathing softly as Lance pet his hair over his shoulder as Lance leaned on him.

            _Oh holy night Indeed._

And when he woke up, he was in bed, Keith gently resting between his legs, his head on Lance’s lap. Shiro had just brought in hot chocolate for all three of them, dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms. Looking at Keith, who was dressed much the same, Lance could only feel himself melt into the sensation of being loved, of being valued and cherished beyond comprehension. When Shiro leaned over, placing his mug down with a gentle _clink_ and kissing Lance’s eyelids so, so gently, he murmured. “You should be sleeping. We have a party to host tomorrow, yeah?”

            “Mh…” Lance tried to sit up, but strong hands wrapped around his waist, keeping his body pinned. He huffed and ran a hand through Keith’s hair again, and the grip relaxed, making Lance huff in amusement before Shiro crawled across the bed, kissing his cheeks and neck. “You’re such a dork, Shiro.” He hummed, Shiro’s huff of amusement only serving as an agreeing factor. None of them were feeling it tonight, so they all just enjoyed each other, the feeling of peace that once evaded them like the plague now settling over them comfortably, and if just for a moment, Lance knew what happiness really and truly was.

            And Lance dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 happy christmas

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER @noxiousSanctity  
> PATREON noxiousSanctity  
> TUMBLR noxiousSanctity


End file.
